Directed By Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to make Hollywood a better place by directing a very emotional film.


Notes: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise. Non Non Biyori's studio is Silver Link and is based on a manga by Atto. This is dedicated and was made for Isao Takahata, one of the greatest directors of all time and one of the most important people in the history of anime.

Lelouch Lamperouge finished watching The Tale of the Princess Kaguya for the first time. C. C. looked at Lelouch's face. She had rarely seen him have such an emotional reaction to a film. She gently hugged him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes."

C. C. asked, "What did you think of the film?"

Lelouch answered, "It was one of the best films that I've ever seen. The emotional arc that Princess Kaguya went through is one of the most inspiring things that I've ever seen. There should be more films like that."

C. C. replied, "Mainstream audiences tend to skip stuff like this, but you make a good point. However I don't know what you could do to change things."

Lelouch got off the couch and said, "Giving up is something that I've never been fond of. I'm going to write a screenplay and direct it."

C. C. asked, "Do you have any idea on how to do something like that?"

Lelouch answered, "I don't know that many details, but I'm going to give it a try."

C. C. could tell that Lelouch was passionate about this so she said, "I believe in you."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you. I love you." C. C. kissed Lelouch. Lelouch smiled at her and started working on his screenplay.

A few weeks later Lelouch pitched his screenplay to a Hollywood producer. Lelouch asked, "What do you think of the screenplay?"

The producer said, "Not bad, but not marketable. You need to add an annoying comedy relief sidekick and throw in some pop songs so we can have a soundtrack."

Lelouch responded, "I'm trying to make an emotional film, not a bunch of money. I want my screenplay to stay the way it is."

The producer wasn't fond of Lelouch's decision. He said, "Okay, but I doubt that a lot of people will see the film."

Lelouch replied, "It's not about how many people see it. What matters is how much of an impact the film leaves on the people who see it."

Lelouch's film:

Hotaru Ichijo recently graduated high school. Her childhood best friend and current girlfriend, Komari Koshigaya, was two years older than Hotaru, but she delayed going to college for two years so that she and Hotaru could go to college together.

After Hotaru's graduation party was over Komari started walking Hotaru home. Hotaru said, "It was such a nice party even though the drink table got broken in half."

Komari giggled and said, "It wouldn't be a party without slapstick."

Hotaru asked, "Since I'm done with high school are we going to go to college?"

Komari answered, "That's been our plan for two years."

Hotaru smiled and said, "I deeply appreciate what you've done for me."

Komari asked, "Why?"

Hotaru answered, "You delayed going to college just for me. That's one of the sweetest things I've ever seen, but I feel like I kept you from moving on with your life."

Komari replied, "That's not correct. You gave me true love and that was more valuable than being at college for two years by myself."

Hotaru blushed and said, "I'm so glad to hear that. I look forward to college, because we'll get to be together during school."

Komari responded, "I'm excited too, but you should pay attention to your work during school."

Hotaru smiled and said, "I'll try, but you're the cutest distraction that I've ever seen."

Komari responded, "We can talk more about this tomorrow. I better get home."

Hotaru said, "Okay." Hotaru and Komari kissed.

Komari walked back home. She had been living with her mother. Komari's mom changed for the worse after her husband dumped her and moved away. She had three kids. Komari's sister and brother had already moved away. This drove Komari's mom crazy.

Komari walked in and said, "Hi Mom. I'm sorry for being late, but Hotaru's graduation party was a crazy event."

Komari's mom replied, "You need to work on being home at the same time. You make me worry when you don't follow the schedule."

Komari said, "Um, I'm sorry. Tomorrow I better start shopping."

Komari's mom nervously asked, "Why do you need to shop?"

Komari said, "For college. I should get some new outfits and school supplies."

Komari's mom hugged Komari and said, "You're not going to college."

Komari asked, "What are you talking about?"

Komari's mom asked, "Do you think that I can afford to send a third kid to college?"

Komari thought about it and said, "Fair point. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of assumed I could go to college."

Komari's mom replied, "It's okay. Go freshen up and get ready for dinner."

Komari responded, "Okay." After Komari left the room her mom ripped up her college application into dozens of pieces of threw them away.

The next day Hotaru and Komari met up outside of Hotaru's house and started going for a walk. Hotaru smiled and asked, "Wanna go shopping for college clothes with me?"

Komari looked down at the ground and said, "I can't."

Hotaru asked, "Why not?"

Komari answered, "My mom can't afford to send me to college."

Hotaru said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I forgot that she has two daughters."

Komari replied, "She also has a son."

Hotaru said, "I often forget that he exists."

Komari sighed sadly and said, "You'll have to go to college without me."

Hotaru nervously replied, "But the whole reason you skipped college for two years was so we could go together."

Komari responded, "I wish that I could go with you, but there's no way to make that happen."

Hotaru thought about what to do and said, "There might be a chance that my parents have enough money to send you to college."

Komari replied, "Your parents are really nice people, but I doubt that they'd do that. That would be asking for too much."

Hotaru said, "My parents won at the lottery a few weeks ago. They have plenty of money to do that." Hotaru called her parents and asked them about it.

Komari nervously asked, "What did they tell you?"

Hotaru smiled and said, "For both of us to start getting ready for college."

Komari hugged Hotaru and cried tears of happiness. She said, "I'm so grateful for your parents' generosity."

Hotaru said, "I'm so glad that good at gambling."

Komari smiled and said, "I look forward to seeing you during everyday of college."

Hotaru blushed and said, "It's going to be magical. Lets start shopping for college clothes. We need new dresses, skirts, and maybe some fancy jackets."

Komari replied, "Okay, but school isn't exactly a fashion show."

Hotaru said, "True. Plus you'd look beautiful in any outfit."

Komari blushed and asked, "Do you have to be so cute?"

Hotaru responded, "You're the cute one, not me."

Five hours later Komari pranced home with several shopping bags and a big smile on her face. Komari said, "Good afternoon."

Komari's mom saw the shopping bags and Komari's extreme happiness so she nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Komari answered, "Hotaru's parents suddenly became rich so they're paying for me to go to college."

Komari's mom sternly said, "I won't allow this."

Komari asked, "Why not?"

Komari's mom answered, "A lot of people have disappointed me over the years and I won't let you be the others. My other two kids let me down. Don't follow in their footsteps."

Komari folded her arms and said, "My sister and brother did nothing wrong. All they did was grow up and go to college."

Komari's mom angrily said, "They left me behind just like your father did a decade ago."

Komari said, "Dad was a jerk, but you can't use what he did as an excuse to force your kids to not move on with their lives."

Komari's mom coldly said, "Tell your silly girlfriend that you're not going to college. If you refuse my orders again you'll be grounded."

Komari replied, "I'm going to college. I'm twenty, not ten."

Komari's mom angrily said, "Ask me if I care. Go to your room."

Komari teared up a little while saying, "Fine."

While walking she walked by the garbage can and saw a bunch of ripped up pieces of paper. Komari's mom assumed that Komari wouldn't be able to tell it was her ripped up college application, but she could tell. She angrily asked, "Did you destroy my college application?"

Komari's mom had a smug smile on her face while saying, "I sure did."

Komari asked, "Why?"

Komari's mom answered, "To keep you from betraying me."

Komari said, "Leaving for college isn't a crime. I would visit you on holidays."

Komari's mom replied, "Your father said the same thing and he hasn't been around here i ten years. I need to make sure that you stay as loyal and nice as me." Komari rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom.

Komari's mom said, "There's no way that Komari could ever escape me now. She's going to stay here forever." She did an evil laugh.

Komari was feeling lonely while in her bedroom. Hotaru called. Komrari picked up the phone and said, "Hi sweetie. I can't go to college."

Hotaru nervously asked, "Why not?"

Komari answered, "My mom won't let me."

Hotaru said, "But you're a grown up."

Komari replied, "I don't know what to do."

Hotaru thought about it and said, "I'm coming over."

Komari nervously replied, "That's a bad idea sweetheart. My mom's too crazy."

Hotaru said, "I'll have my parents come with me. We'll save you from that nightmarish place."

Komari replied, "Okay."

Hotaru got off the phone and walked up to her parents. She said, "Please come with me."

Hotaru's dad asked, "What's going on?"

Hotaru answered, "We need to save Komari."

Hotaru's mom said, "Okay."

Hotaru and her parents quickly got into the car and drove to Komari's house. Hotaru ran up to the door and knocked on it.

Komari's mom reluctantly opened the door and asked, "What do you want?"

Hotaru signaled to her parents to keep Komari's mom busy. Hotaru started running to Komari's room. Komari's mom tried to stop her, but Hotaru's parents held on to her.

Hotaru opened Komari's bedroom door and started carrying Komari in her arms. She said, "Don't worry my love. You can live with me and my parents for the next few months before we go to college."

Komari replied, "Thank you. You're my knight in shining armor."

Hotaru carried Komari downstairs and said, "Komari's moving in with me."

Komari's mom angrily said, "She must live with me forever. You're not going to separate me from my only loyal child."

Komari's mom tried to punch Hotaru in the face, but Hotaru's mom grabbed Komari's mom and said, "If you do anything else I'll call the police."

Komari's mom responded, "Shut up."

Komari walked up to her mom and said, "I understand how you became as cruel as you are now. Despite everything you did I still love you and if you ever change your ways I'd be happy to visit you."

Komari's mom sighed and said, "Even if you won't be living here anymore it appears that you won't lose your loyalty. Go ahead and move on with your life. You have my full support."

Komari replied, "Thank you Mom."

Hotaru helped Komari pack up her stuff. They went into the car and started heading towards Hotaru's house. Hotaru said, "I'm excited that you're going to be living with me now."

Komari replied, "I'm looking forward to it too, but it's hard not to feel scared after everything's that happened."

Hotaru held Komari's hand and said, "I'll always be by your side. Things are scary. Admitting my feelings to you was one of the scariest things that I had ever done in my life so I hid that I had a crush on you for years. After I admitted my true feelings towards you I was still scared, but very happy. Fear's a terrible thing, but I got through it and I believe that you will too."

Komari hugged Hotaru and said, "Thank you. You're more than just my girlfriend. You're my hero."

Hotaru blushed and said, "You saved me from a lifetime of loneliness so you're my hero too."

Komari asked, "Do you think that someday we'll be in paradise?"

Hotaru smiled and said, "Living with you is going to be my paradise."

Komari blushed and replied, "It's going to mine too."

Hotaru and Komari got home. They got out of the car. Hotaru laid down on the grass. Komari laid down next to her. The two girls held hands as they stared at the sky. It was late in the evening so the sky was a mixture of dark colors. It was scary, but beautiful. Hotaru and Komari could relate to that. They both lived life of fear, but formed a beautiful relationship with each other.


End file.
